


Say I love You

by naara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naara/pseuds/naara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基和史蒂夫，他们都需要被拯救。或者叫做昆式上面来一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I love You

**Author's Note:**

> 前情：史蒂夫带着巴基离开了仓库，登上了昆式。巴基的情况很糟，但也没那么糟。

史蒂夫拉起巴基，他的身体轻极了，像团棉花似的，史蒂夫单手轻轻一提，巴基的身体就随着他的手臂一起撇到一边，史蒂夫急忙搂住巴基，生怕他再掉出自己的臂弯。

巴基受到了严重的攻击，背部血肉模糊，史蒂夫脱掉了手套，他扶着巴基的背，手指上全是巴基的血，史蒂夫的心也被撕裂了，和那团伤口一样汩汩流血。

“小巴，小巴……”史蒂夫呼唤着巴基。

“………嘿……”巴基细不可闻地回了一声，几乎是气声，可史蒂夫还是听见了，自从他再见巴基起，他不会再错过巴基的所有，包括任何声音。

巴基似乎在笑，仿佛在用他七十年前的笑容去安慰他的史蒂夫，那个总是焦躁的小个子。

史蒂夫握住巴基的手，凉凉的，这温度让他害怕。他抱紧了巴基，怀里人的气息微弱地在他颈间扩散，巴基还有呼吸，只是节奏缓慢，史蒂夫几乎要喜极而泣。

“……史蒂夫，史蒂……”

巴基在呼唤史蒂夫，他想说点什么，好让这个记忆里的小个子尽早脱离难过，他很好，他还活着，不是么，没什么值得难过的 。他挣扎了一下，用剩下的那只手去摸史蒂夫的脸庞，可他实在没有力气一鼓作气触摸到那张让他印象深刻的脸，史蒂夫的脸近在咫尺，可他就是无法企及。巴基有点心急。

史蒂夫似乎懂了巴基的意思，低下头来，用自己的脸去磨蹭巴基的脸，他的动作轻柔，巴基的脸也贴着他的，像两只耳鬓厮磨的猫，互相抚摸，互相依偎，巴基柔软的气息逐渐规律起来，他感到安心，胸腔里的心脏恢复了规律的跳动，仿佛忘了刚刚发生的一场恶战。

同样史蒂夫也感到了安心，见到巴基稳定下来，他没来由地感到开心，他想笑一笑，却没注意到他的表情还在悲伤和快乐间转换不过来，在巴基眼里，那是张泫然欲泣的脸，简直令人心碎。

这可让巴基心碎。

巴基轻轻咧开嘴角，皱着眉头，即使是笑一笑仍能让他体会疼痛。

“哭什么呢……”他断断续续说着，胸腔很疼，“你哭起来……难看极了，我说过的……”

史蒂夫几乎同时笑起来。

“谁说我在哭。”

史蒂夫将巴基固定在自己的臂弯里，他强壮的大臂让巴基的头枕靠着，凌乱的深色发丝落在臂间，像一群散漫的鸽子飞散在天空，史蒂夫伸过来另一只手轻轻拨开遮住巴基面颊的头发，他想好好看看这个让他魂牵梦绕了那么多年的人。他想这一刻想了许久，一直都没有这个机会，现在他终于可以了。

“你什么时候见过我哭？”

“哦……可多了……”

巴基的头偏了一下，正好撞上史蒂夫天蓝色的眼睛，他眨了眨眼，灰色的眸子点亮了一线生气，跳动着戏谑的光，调皮地盯着史蒂夫，嘴角弯起好看的弧度，似乎他还是七十年前那个能说会笑，时刻都会开他玩笑的巴恩斯中士。史蒂夫觉得自己呼吸都不稳了，他简直想称赞这是他见过的最漂亮的眼睛。

史蒂夫的语调里带笑，“你又撒谎，第二次了……”

“……什么第二次，我不记得。”

“看吧，第三次。”

巴基偏过脑袋，把脸直往史蒂夫的颈窝里蹭，史蒂夫能感觉他在笑，巴基柔和的气息轻轻拍打史蒂夫的颈窝，酥酥痒痒的，好像海浪拍打沙岸，细沙在流水间滚动。

最终巴基没有笑出声，眼里的光很快暗淡下去，疲累地闭上了眼。

但史蒂夫并不打算放过巴基，他还有一笔账没和巴基算清。没错，就是那个“第一次撒谎”。

“你知道你撒谎的能力，实在不怎么样。”史蒂夫扳过巴基的脸，让自己的眼睛可以直视他的。“告诉我，为什么撒谎？”

巴基看着他，他的史蒂夫，命令他回答这个问题。巴基的眼睛有点潮湿，他无助地看着史蒂夫，眼神有点慌乱又有点无奈，惊慌得像只夜间迷路在丛林里的麋鹿。他实在不知该如何回答这个要命的质问。

“我……”

“不许再说不知道。”

史蒂夫的声音温和，却不容置疑，他知道巴基很难受，他更难受。

如果巴基再次回答不知道，他甚至能撬开他的嘴去探个究竟，要知道他的巴基从来不会骗他。在他失去巴基的年月里，巴基不仅学会了骗人，还学会了拒绝他，这让史蒂夫难以忍受。那些该死的九头蛇到底对他的巴基做了什么？史蒂夫感到愤恨。史蒂夫恨透了九头蛇，他们不仅把他从巴基的脑子里洗掉，甚至连巴基也当着他的面，告诉他，他认识他只是从博物馆里看来的。

这是这辈子史蒂夫听过的最糟的谎话。

巴基垂下头，表情隐藏在凌乱的发尾里，睫毛盖住了他所有的神采，显然他并不想说话。他回避不了史蒂夫，但也不想这样被史蒂夫的视线逼问，他试着移动一下身体，史蒂夫的手桎梏着他的肩膀，他动弹不得。史蒂夫的坚持让他难堪，他动了动嘴，似乎想说话，却只呼出一团空气。

“巴基。”史蒂夫轻声唤着。“巴基。”

见巴基依然沉默，史蒂夫不放弃地继续呼唤，第三次唤着怀里的人，“巴基。”

似乎过了许久，巴基才抬起头，史蒂夫能清晰地看见他泛红的眼眶，巴基的眼睛已经濡湿了，在史蒂夫用力的拥抱中，他瑟瑟发抖。

“我并不想这样，但是……”巴基的声音有点哽咽，他还是坚持说下去，“我经历了许多，我想你不要知道的比较好。”

史蒂夫低下头，额头抵住巴基的前额，他们的距离这样近，甚至能听见彼此的心跳声，史蒂夫能听见巴基的心脏在颤抖，他静静听那颗心脏跳动，听它用最大的声音恸哭，哭得上气不接下气，哭得悲伤塞满胸腔的每一个角落，可他目光所及的巴基，只是安静地垂着眼，不发一言，像只温驯的鹿，乖顺地任他抚摸。

“你怕我嫌弃你？”史蒂夫的手掌细细摩挲巴基的面颊，面上的血液有些凝固了，史蒂夫轻轻拨弄那道蜿蜒可怖的血块，“我让你带走傻气，你还真的都带走了。”他轻声说着，声音竟也有些发颤，“我从没想过你会走……”

巴基向史蒂夫的怀里又挪近一点，贴近史蒂夫的心脏。

“抱歉……”巴基说。他不知还能说怎样的话才能安慰史蒂夫，可他觉得他得做点什么，不然他就真的能看见史蒂夫哭了。

巴基抬起剩下的手臂，他还是缺少力气，便让右手缓缓攀着史蒂夫的臂膀往上爬，就在快临近史蒂夫的脸时，他的手忽然被史蒂夫抓住，他有点迷茫地看着抓住他的手的人——那双蓝色的眼睛沉浸在阴影里，有些教他看不懂的神色，这让他更困惑了，有些手足无措。他的鼻梁贴近史蒂夫的鼻梁，他想，也许史蒂夫需要个吻，就像以前那样，他的小史蒂夫给他惹了什么麻烦，他都会亲亲他的额头或者鼻梁，表示自己不介意，现在的史蒂夫看起来很像需要他的吻。

巴基凑上前，打算像记忆里那样亲吻史蒂夫，微凉的嘴唇没有碰到他想亲吻的地方，却触到另一片柔软——那是史蒂夫的嘴唇，同样微凉，却又温暖，史蒂夫，他的小史蒂夫，竟然还有功夫舔了一下他的嘴唇，这可把巴基吓坏了。看来在他离开史蒂夫的这么多年里，史蒂夫也改变不少。

史蒂夫有点好笑地看着惊呆的巴基，看他的小鹿睁圆了眼，一眨不眨地看着自己，好像在等待投喂一般。

“……扯平了。”

史蒂夫听见一个细微的声音。是巴基在说话，他说我们扯平了。

七十年过去，巴基学会了撒谎，史蒂夫学会了调情，往好处看，他俩性格深处的某些东西似乎调换了，这个改变似乎也不赖。

史蒂夫微笑着圈紧了巴基，让自己乱糟糟的脑袋埋在巴基的颈间，巴基的体温已经恢复了正常，不再冰凉得令他害怕，他翘起的头发肆意在巴基的颈窝间打滚，有些贪婪地吸取巴基的味道，他想这一刻很久了，再次见到巴基，再次抱紧巴基，再次呼吸巴基，现在他都能办得到了。

巴基在史蒂夫怀里先是静静地，随后伸出剩下的手臂环住史蒂夫的脖子，他用了点力气挪动身体，让自己能面对史蒂夫。他让史蒂夫在自己耳畔撒野，用温热的气息撩拨他，见鬼的史蒂夫居然还咬了一下他的耳垂，巴基有些想笑，巴在史蒂夫肩上的手随意扯了一下史蒂夫的肩带，那个从前扛着振金盾的背带，现在空荡荡地，这让巴基触电般想起自己失去的手臂，和发生过的一切，他再也笑不出来，沉默地搂紧史蒂夫。

似乎感觉到巴基的变化，史蒂夫也停止了玩笑，拉近了巴基，让他能更近地紧靠自己。

巴基的身体有些颤抖，史蒂夫知道巴基很疼，他抱紧巴基的手臂有意避开了后背的伤口，巴基仍然在他怀里瑟缩个不停，身体抖得犹如风中残叶，靠紧史蒂夫的胸膛剧烈起伏，史蒂夫几乎要招架不住这样凶猛的颓势——他眼看着巴基跌落在哀伤的狂风暴雨里，却什么也做不了，只能一只手箍紧了巴基的身体，另一只手一遍遍用最轻柔的动作抚摸巴基脑后的细发，梳理着带血的打了结的发梢——他希望，希望这样能让巴基好过一点。

巴基的泪水顺着史蒂夫脖颈流淌，仿佛流下的是滚烫的岩浆，烫灼着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的心痛极了。巴基抱着他，在他的怀里情感决堤，却只有点点滴滴的泪水，仿佛还在害怕什么一样，畏畏缩缩不敢恣意横流。他想他的疼比不了巴基的万分之一，他抱着巴基，很想分担一部分巴基的悲伤，可巴基一句话也不说，大概巴基早已被膨胀变大的悲伤碾压粉碎，沉默的空气里只有细微发颤的呜咽声，巴基只是重复着抽噎的动作，压抑地释放他积压多年的委屈和不甘，似乎他哭过这一回，就能洗刷一切回到原点一般。他是这样的绝望。

史蒂夫什么也做不了，只是抱着巴基，让巴基用力抓紧他，他也用力抱紧迷失的巴基。

不知过去多久，巴基逐渐安静下来，似乎趴在史蒂夫的肩上睡着了。

史蒂夫移开环绕头发的手，巴基就动了一下，他没睡。

“我以为你睡着了。”史蒂夫说。

“……没有。”巴基小声回答，声音闷闷的。

巴基舔舔嘴唇，一嘴血的腥味。事实上他哭得痛苦极了，肋骨全断了，刚才他贴在史蒂夫胸口，这样大力地挤压自己的胸腔，又让他持续体会了肋骨摔断的疼痛，然而那时他已经全然不在乎了，身体上的痛苦比远不上心灵的苦涩，他必须得感谢史蒂夫支撑他这么久，如果不是史蒂夫一直抱着他，也许他真的会晕厥过去。等他发泄完，之后花了很长一段时间在疼痛中平复气息，见鬼的他的肺泡快疼裂了。

“你……不许嘲笑我。”

巴基轻声警告史蒂夫，声音有些微弱嘶哑，“我想我哭的不难看。”

哦这真是……他真是二得可以。史蒂夫想。巴基没来由的一句话让史蒂夫瞬间忘了沉重，只想笑出来。都什么时候了，他的巴基，他亲爱的小鹿，还在担心哭得好不好看。

“没人能比你哭得好看。”史蒂夫说。巴基说不许他嘲笑，但谁说这是嘲笑，史蒂夫觉得这是赞美。

史蒂夫伸手抓住巴基的脖子，轻轻将这只树袋熊从自己身上拎下来。他看见巴基低着脑袋，正专心致志往下移动那条勾住他脖子的手臂。

巴基的右臂有点骨折，应该是维持一个姿势久了有些麻木，巴基做得如此费劲，脑袋低得几乎要蹭进胸口，似乎是想借此掩饰自己还带着泪痕的脸和通红的眼眶。

史蒂夫盯着有点笨拙的巴基，目不转睛。真是张精彩绝伦的脸，史蒂夫想。如果他手边有调色盘，他可以立刻画下来。

巴基有点难为情，用手背胡乱蹭着脸，脸上结块的血迹融化了，被蹭过后，他那张脸更加“好看”了。史蒂夫伸手帮巴基拿开那条有点碍事的手臂，他抓住那只手，将它揽在怀里，然后扶着巴基的背，缓缓将怀里的人放倒在机舱的地板上。

史蒂夫居高临下俯视巴基，大拇指的指腹磨蹭着巴基的脸颊，轻声问道，“背，疼吗？”

巴基摇了摇头，黯淡的灰眼睛似乎重新点亮了光明，他看着史蒂夫，眼中甚至有了光芒。

史蒂夫喜欢这样看着他的巴基，这种感觉他再熟悉不过。

这感觉仿佛回到七十年前。

史蒂夫亲吻着巴基血迹模糊的脸，他用舌尖吻去巴基面颊上斑驳的血迹，亲吻巴基带泪的眼角，血液混合了泪水的味道组合成一剂奇怪的催情剂，味道并不好，却让人蠢蠢欲动。

不知什么时候巴基已经解开了制服的拉链，他让史蒂夫顺着那道打开的口子一路直下，让他宽厚的手掌摩挲自己的腹部，虽然感觉有点怪，但他的身体还处在疼痛的状态下，史蒂夫的抚摸反而能让他放松。

史蒂夫有点坏心眼地拉起巴基夹克衫下的黑色内衬，作为以前在布鲁克林巴基经常拉他衣领的报复——其实不是什么很大的事，他并不介意那段小往事，他只是想看看巴基的受伤状况——史蒂夫撩起黑色衬衣，巴基青一块紫一块的身体就裸露出来，红色的撕裂创口随处可见，巴基在他的手掌下瑟缩了一下，昆式飞在高空，机舱内的气温还是很低。史蒂夫连忙将衣服拉下来，重新包裹好巴基。

“怎么了？”巴基问。

巴基的脸色还是很苍白，即使经过刚才一轮剧烈的折腾，脸色依然很难看，没有多少血色。

“我去找块毯子。”史蒂夫爬起来，在机舱里四处乱翻，回答道。

“不用找了，这上面……没有。”巴基喘了一下，他试图爬起来，但是失败了，他的身体实在疼极了。

他在第一次进入昆式的时候就检查了机舱，除了满满当当的武器架和几乎空荡荡的置物架，这里什么都没有。

史蒂夫回头看巴基一眼。

“难道就这样？”

“就这样。”

巴基并不在乎。他习惯寒冷和疼痛。

最终史蒂夫还是从降落伞包里拖出来一条叠得整齐的薄毯，也许是上次娜塔莎在上面打瞌睡时落下的，或者哪个不长眼的家伙开的玩笑，总之史蒂夫很感谢这条毯子。他用这条毯子裹住了巴基的身体，和他的，他们做过的什么事都藏在这条毯子后面，没人知道。除了他俩。

史蒂夫进入的时候，巴基抖得太厉害，以至于史蒂夫不得不按着他才顺利做下去。其实他俩都没什么过多的精力，交媾没有持续多久，巴基就经受不住趴在地上喘气，他觉得自己的肺都快被捅穿了，他断裂的肋骨戳着脆弱的肺泡，背后是史蒂夫，他分不清哪一种更疼，可他不想让史蒂夫停下。就是这种包裹他全身的疼，能让他暂时停止自责，忽略一切。

史蒂夫的动作称不上多轻柔，甚至还有些粗暴，他像个有些急于证明自己能力的处男，粗鲁地在巴基身上开荒拓地，他用最原始的力量直接进入了巴基，将巴基撕裂开，承受他。巴基在他的撞击下终于叫出来，饱含着疼痛，仿佛野兽受伤后的嘶鸣，巴基的叫声像枚凶狠的子弹，击穿了史蒂夫的心脏，将他击了个对穿，给他的心留下一个甜蜜而忧伤的弹孔——听起来巴基并不像在享受快感，可他还是乖乖趴在下面让他干。

这让史蒂夫有些哑然，他正在捅着巴基的身体，而巴基也在捅他的精神。他想他应该立刻停止，找个巴基痊愈了的时候从头再做，但他停不下来。他已经被禁锢了七十年，不，七十五年，现在他面对失而复得的巴基，他不想再忍，也不用再忍，他需要被解放。而巴基也容忍了他的放纵。

巴基看起来过于疼痛，在他身下的阴影中已经抖得过电一般，背部的肌肉紧缩，紧张到了极点，这让在他身体里的史蒂夫也极其不舒服，史蒂夫不得不捏着巴基的腰和臀肉按压打转，用抚摸让他放松。

史蒂夫慢慢揉捏巴基的腰，巴基细微的声音从前面传来，像要断气一样地喘息，似乎嘴里含着什么，史蒂夫轻轻压上去，扶起巴基的脸，温柔地接吻。史蒂夫尝到了巴基嘴唇上的血腥味。

巴基仅剩的手臂并不足以支持他们的重量，史蒂夫伏在巴基的背上，一只手揽着巴基，另一只手撑着地面，骨肉均匀的胳膊肌肉鼓起紧绷，代替巴基支撑两人。

史蒂夫一低头就能看见巴基背部的伤，血糊糊的创口似乎已经开始愈合，这片吓人的暗红仍然烫伤了史蒂夫。史蒂夫不知道这个创口会有多疼，他只知道经受了这次攻击的巴基看起来几近死掉。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，巴基的血腥味还在，他好像猛然间被血的味道点醒，按住巴基一阵剧烈抽插，巴基的身体在他手里像断了绳子的木偶一样被他随意摆弄，史蒂夫既兴奋又紧张，自从他解冻以来，这是他第一次全神贯注地高潮。

机舱内气温并不高，史蒂夫却出了一身汗，汗水顺着他的肩胛，锁骨，前臂，慢慢往下淌，咸涩的汗水滴落在巴基的背上，痛得巴基哀嚎不止，他想说史蒂夫别帮倒忙，他的身体已经疼散了架，现在又抹一把汗水在他的伤口上，如果不是史蒂夫这么紧密地贴着他的身体，抱着他，他简直怀疑自己是不是要被杀了。

这疼得实在有点过了。他想用尽力气咆哮，掰开那只紧抱他的手，甩开史蒂夫，然后缩在哪里睡上一觉，就像以前在冷冻舱里一样，有那么一瞬，他竟想起了九头蛇那个罪恶的冷冻室，他像只烦躁的困兽，想要张牙舞爪地撕咬，可实际他什么也没做，只是乖乖跪在那里任史蒂夫使用，除了缺氧一般的喘息，巴基说不出一句话。

史蒂夫轻轻舔舐巴基背部的创伤，舔掉那些让巴基不悦的汗水。

史蒂夫的舌头又轻又软，嘴唇一下一下吮吸巴基脊背的皮肤，巴基的身体被用力干过之后本就有些哆嗦，被史蒂夫这样一刺激几乎整个人要软下去，史蒂夫扶着巴基的腰将他慢慢翻过来，然后他看到……

……他看到他亲爱的巴基又湿着眼睛，泪汪汪的，正要抹掉那些液体的手悬在半空，就这么毫无准备地被拉过来，跌进他的眼底，巴基看起来受到十足的惊吓，忘了该擦眼睛，还是推开他史蒂夫。

巴基还呆愣着，史蒂夫已经俯下身亲吻那双湿漉漉的灰色眼睛，用自己柔软的舌头去舔巴基受伤的嘴唇，那里有战斗时留下的伤痕，还有刚才巴基自己咬的。

巴基有点迟疑，伸出舌头轻轻碰了一下史蒂夫，就像刚才史蒂夫做的那样，几乎是立刻就获得了史蒂夫的回应——史蒂夫只是碰了碰他，巴基似乎立即被激活了，他一下就叼住史蒂夫的嘴唇，就跟他以往对付那些布鲁克林姑娘那般老道熟练，用舌头撬开史蒂夫的口腔，让两条舌头纠缠在一起，教史蒂夫什么是真正的接吻——不是碰下嘴唇就够了，小傻蛋。

惊讶的人换成了史蒂夫，在巴基吻住他，让他分神的一瞬间，他清楚地看到巴基冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼，像只得逞的小狐狸。他太熟悉这眼神了。史蒂夫闭上眼，让巴基和他的气息纠缠在一起，享受了一次过时七十年的真正的亲吻。

史蒂夫拉着巴基不肯放手，巴基轻轻推开史蒂夫，忍不住笑起来，就在几秒前他还在懊恼又被史蒂夫看个精光，巴基·丢脸战士，被史蒂夫干到疼哭了，现在他却想笑，没有来由，就只是想笑。

“你……就是这样去亲那些姑娘的？”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，莫名觉得有点不爽。

“是啊，不然你以为呢。”巴基故意忽视了史蒂夫的情绪，老老实实回答他的问题，还挑了一下眉。

巴基这个大混蛋。史蒂夫想。他拉着巴基，又一次亲吻那两片不安分的嘴唇，分担了一部分巴基嘴里血腥的味道。

史蒂夫将巴基拉起来，巴基靠过来，让史蒂夫搂住腰。从一场酣畅淋漓的疼痛中解放出来，巴基发现他好多了，虽然背上依然火烧一样的疼，然而他已经好了很多，钝痛的呼吸对他来说都是件很轻松的事了。

巴基的脸色好转了一些，慢慢恢复了一些血色。

史蒂夫默默扫视巴基身上斑驳纵横的伤痕，新的和旧的混杂在一起，分辨不出哪些很糟，哪些更糟。

见到史蒂夫的眼神，巴基往他身边凑了凑，挤过去贴在史蒂夫身边，似乎想让史蒂夫不要担心。史蒂夫抓起毯子，裹住他赤裸的肩膀。巴基摸索了一下，拎起毯子的另一端，也裹住史蒂夫肌肉紧实的肩膀。

七十年前那可是姑娘们的最爱，巴基想。现在应该也是吧。现在已经有足够多的人喜爱史蒂夫罗杰斯了。巴基又感到一丝丝的伤感。

史蒂夫抬起一只手搁在巴基颈侧，巴基自然地靠上去，他累了，想睡了。

显然史蒂夫也困倦了。

史蒂夫和巴基的头靠在一起，依偎着分享一块不算太大的薄毯，史蒂夫勾住巴基的肩膀，将他拉近一点，他需要巴基的体温，确认他的巴基离他并不遥远。

巴基似乎已经睡着了，史蒂夫的动作让他细微地哼了一声，似乎他碰了一只正在打呼噜的猫。

史蒂夫忍不住侧过头打量巴基，他想说点什么，最后什么也没说，只是将他头发凌乱的脑袋贴在巴基温暖柔和的面颊边，陪着巴基一起睡过去，就像他们小时候那样。

 


End file.
